brooke and lucas
by Pashince Garth
Summary: brooke and lucas cope with Peyton coming back. well Brooke tell her best friend that her and Lucas are back together or will Peyton come between them?


This is my story that I am going to tell you. If you haven't read my other story before this one. Than go and read the other one because im not going to explain it again. Lucas was beside me and I was on the other side. Everything was perfect and everything was peaceful. There was nothing that can make me change my mind about it. I have the man of my dreams and that's all I need and I hope that's all he needs… me. Lucas was snoring loudly but it was sweet. It was morning 10:00 am I believe. Everyone gets up at 10:00 am. I known them for that long. I didn't want to get up just yet. I was looking at the ceiling, I don't know why but I was. Everything was moving so fast,I just want it to slow down one second. So I can enjoy the moment that I already have with everyone.

"It wasn't a dream, Thank god." Lucas said while getting up and laying on the head of the bed. He startled me, I shock a little. I smiled at him, I missed wakeing up from him.

"I missed wakeing up with you pretty girl." Lucas said. I missed him calling me that but im 25. I hope he doesn't call me that everyday.

"I missed wakeing up to you too." I leaned in and kissed him. It was so romantic, it was the best kiss I ever had. I was in love. I heard Nathan and Hayley and then I heard Jamie. I smiled at lucas, we had to get up. We hoped out of bed, we still had our sleeping clothes on but I had a robe. We walked out shoulder to shoulder. Lucas was talking about his basketball coach.

"I love it when you talk basketball." I told him in a sexy matter. I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to me.

"ohh" Lucas said. We kissed.

"Ooookay guys, put those lips away. I take it everything went well." Hayley said while giving me coffee. I love her coffee. It was better than the ones that millie gets me. I smiled and winked at her. I walked over to Jamie and started to mess with him.

"So luc… you happy?" Hayley asked lucas. Lucas looked over at me and smiled. I couldn't but smile back.

"Yeah, im not going to screw this up." He turned and hugged hayley.

"You better not." Hayley went to her room where Nathan was still asleep. She was going to wake Nathan up so he can get ready for practice. Something was vibrateing my pocket. I looked and it was my phone, peyton was calling. Ididnt want to pick the phone up but lucas was giving me the look. I rolled my eyes and went to the room, I shut the door behide me.

"_hello?"_

"_Hey Brooke Davis."_

"_Peyton?"_

"_yeah, I miss you Brooke."_

"_you got fired at your job?"_

"_I quit haha"_ I laughed because I thought it was funny that she comes running to me. She was my friend and she maybe still is.

"_ha"_

"_im coming back to Tree Hill Brooke and I hope that we can still be friends, after what happened with Lucas. The truth is brooke, that I miss him. I love him brooke and I wont let him go this time."_

"_Shit"_

"_what?"_

"_nothing, when you coming down?"_

"_tomorrow." _

"_mkay"_

"_bye BrookeDavis."_

"_bye ." _ I hung up, right after lucas came in. I was staring blanck into space. I didn't want her to still my man and she still loves him. Lucas came over and held my hand.

"you okay?"

"Peyton is coming home… to Tree Hill."

"oh"

"oh?"

"well what do you want me to say?"

"I just… I just want you to stay away from her." I was taking my clothes off and putting new ones on. My back was facing lucas. I didn't want to see his face because it would hurt me more. I know he wasn't going to listen to me.

"you know I cant do that."

"Why!" I yelled at him. I turn to face him, hes head was in his hands. He didn't know what to say and I didn't know what to do with that. I grabbed my purse and ran out the door. I could hear him calling my name but I wasn't listening. Hayley heard the door slam and came to Lucas's rescue.

"Lucas?" she knocked on the door and came in.

"Hey hales." Lucas was putting on his clothes. He didn't want to look at her in her face. It was going to put him down even more.

"Whats going on?"

"I said something… stupid to brooke and now I need to go fix it." Lucas stood up and looked at hayley and left. Hayley didn't know what was going on, so she just let the hole thing go.

"He is not ready for another relationship. I think we rushed things. Its only been a week and we are already having problems." I had coffee in my hand and me and millie were shopping. Shopping made everything easier. We were pouring with clothes and shoes and jewelry.

"im sorry" Millie said. We sat down at the food table.

"Peytons coming home." I told her, she looked surprised. Then she made a frown.

"For lucas." She laughed, she couldn't believe that Peyton would come up out of the blue and do this to me and Lucas.

"yeah, I just don't know what to do." She looked up.

"well you better find out soon because here comes lucas." I turned around and Lucas was 5 feet away from me. I got and started to walk away from him but then he caught up to me.

"brooke, please don't go." He grambed my arm.

"I cant do this again. I cant." Tears were climbing down my cheecks. He whipped them off, he hated it when I cried.

"I know, it wont happen again. I promise and if you want me to stay away from Peyton and I will." I was happy that he came threw with it. Peyton the Bitch better stay away from Lucas. The hardest thing is, how am I going to tell her? Lucas kissed me, we were happy more than anyone else was and I didn't care about the world. I walked to my shop with lucas holding my hand. He was the sweatist person in the world and I love him for that. Hayley came in to see if one of us is still alive.

"oh good Lucas your alive." She came and looked at the shop that used to be karens café but I changed it up a bit.

"This looks good Brooke."

"Why thank you." I showed her around and I left lucas with little Jamie. I had to tell Hayley that Peyton is coming home. Peyton hasn't been the best friend to hayley either. They haven't spoken since the school shooting at the high school. We went to the roof of the shop and sat down.

"Peytons coming back"

"oh come on!... does lucas know?"

"yeah"

"why is she coming back, she hated this place. Theres nothing here for her except…" she stopped and she knows why peyton is here. She came and hugged me tightly.

"Im sorry Brooke, how are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know but I have to do this, there is no way out of it. I want me and lucas to have a future together." I told her, I just wanted peyton to go away but she wanted to come back and I cant stop her from doing that. There was no way that I could stop her but I had to fight for my ssexy man.

"There you guys are" Nathan came to the top of the roof where we were. Lucas came right behide him, I saw lucas smile at me and I still had the frown on my face. The fight that we had, I didn't want that to affect us and if we let that happen, then we can let anything get in our way like Peyton. Nathan sat next to hayley and Lucas sat next to me. Nathan and Hayley were talking about Dan and his bad ways and about how Jamie wants to meet him. Lucas grabbed my hand and held it in his. I could feel the warmth of his hands.

"Brooke, im so sorry about before and I want you to know that I do love you but im also in love with you and that's how it is going to stay. Even if Peyton comes to Tree Hill."

"thanks Lucas, I love you too and im also in love with you. Just don't pay that bitch no mind."

Day turned to night and we were at the game. Nathan was the star player and lucas was right behide him. They were winning. Me and little Jamie were cheering them on. I wanted lucas to know that I was going to be there for him and my clothing line. Hayley was so in to the game where I couldn't talk to her anymore. Jamie was looking at the other direction, he never left is eye of the game. I knew something was wrong but I didn't want to face the direction.

"Look aunt Brooke, Aunt Peyton is here!" Jamie said. Jamie climbed out of my hands and went to Peyton. Peyton picked Jamie up and hugged him. Jamie was so quick out my hands that I didn't see him leave. That bitch trying to take my man and my other one. This bitch cant have both and I wasn't going to let her have both. she walked to where we were sitting and smiled. Hayley hugged her and asked why was she so early. I didn't pay no attention with that.

"Brooke Davis." Peyton with her arms open ready for her to hug me. I couldn't help her too.

"Peyton Sawyer" I hugged her. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to see Peyton. We were good friends before but a lot of things have changed. It wouldn't matter anyways when I tell her that me and Lucas are back together. She wouldn't be my friend if I was the last person on earth. The truth is that I missed my old friend and I would give her a chance if she needs it. We let go of each other before we could start crying. Im so by-polar. I cant get rid of this bitch. They were down by one and they had to make one more shot and they could win the game and they can go all they way and that's were my man should be. I knew Lucas knew that Peyton was here. I could tell because he wasn't focuse enough and so wasn't Nathan. They let go of the ball so many times that sometimes I would scream at them but Lucas would just laugh. He thought it was sexy for his woman to help him out. There was 5 seconds left in the game and I couldn't wait. Nathan took the ball passed it to Lucas. Lucas shot it and it went it.  
We all went wild.

"My mans got game." Peyton whispered in my ear but hayley heard it. That was it I was going to hurt her. Hayley pulled me away before I grabbed her.

Everyone was gone and I was still her. It was nice how it was all empty. It was peaceful. There was a ball on the ground and picked it up. I threw it but it didn't go in.

"Damnit" I yelled.

"My girl has no game." Lucas was walking in with his bad in his hand. He looked all sweaty but that's how I like him. I pulled me closer and he kissed me and I kissed him back. We pulled away from each other.

"Peyton could be here, she is probably looking for you." I told him but he just shrugged, then he knew it was serious.

"I don't know what to do Brooke, Peyton is my friend and I don't want nothing weird between us. She is your bestfriend. You guys were there for each other. Don't mess this up Brooke Davis. You guys have been threw to much to stop now." Lucas said. All the things he said were true. I loved Peyton even when I said I didn't. I was lying to myself to make myself feel better about the hole thing but it just made it worse than it was.

"Lucas." Me and Lucas turned and we saw peyton. She was the one who called his name. she smiled and lucas smiled right back at her. I knew where this was going and I didn't want to sit here and watch. Lucas said that he was in love with me and I believe that. I trusted him with all my heart. I patted is chest and then I walked out. They could only hear the sound of my heels hitting the floor as I walked.

"Peyton-" Lucas was introupted when Peyton put her arms around him.

"I love you Lucas Scott." Peyton said to him. Peyton rose up and kissed him, Lucas kissed back. Nathan stood after the game for a while and saw Lucas Peyton kissed. Nathan walked off and frowned at them. _Why would Lucas do something like this to Brooke and Peyton, I have to tell Hayley._ They kept kissing until Lucas pushed her off.

"I have to go home to Brooke." Lucas walked off and started to run. Peyton was confused. _Why would he say Brooke_. Peyton was mad that Lucas just ran off. She stood there for a while and then began to cry.

"Brooke what are you doing?" hayley asked. We were at the house now. The house seemed bigger than it was before.

"Cooking" I told her, there was batter all over my face and there was cookies in the oven but they were going to be the best… I think.

"you cooking, isn't a good idea." Hayley said, she sat on the couch and looked straight at me. I put the spoon that I was cooking with on the table and looked at her.

"look, if you love me than you love my cooking. It cant be that terrible." I told her and she nodded. Nathan came in with a bloddy nose and brused up. Lucas came in after him and they both looked like been in a fight with each other. We sat them on the couch, they looked like they weren't dieing.

"What happened?" I asked them both while getting them a ice pack. I kissed Lucas on the forehead.

"yeah Lucas, what happened?" Nathan said while looking at him. I knew something went wrong.

"Lucas?" I called him name. I wanted to know what he did and why he did it.

"We got into a fight with the other team." Nathan looked at Lucas and shock his head. Nathan and Lucas both knew that didn't happen but me and Hayley thought other wise. Nathan got up and went into his room and laid down. He didn't want to look at Lucas a nother second. I picked Lucas up and he whinned but I told him to suck it up. I laid him on the bed.

"Is that what really happened out there?" I wanted to know the truth.

"yah, pretty girl." Lucas turned around and layed on the other side. He didn't want to face me. I wonder what really happened out there? I hope Peyton didn't try anything, the sooner I tell her the sooner me and Lucas wouldn't have to hind our love.


End file.
